Dorm Room
Overview The Dorm Room is your personal room where you can change and buy cosmetic clothing items, change your hair color, skin color, and facial features using the Mirror, inspect the current Weekly Challenge Reward, review the code of conduct, or browse the Watch Menu without worrying about the interaction with other players. There are several objects in the room that you can play with, including a bucket, darts, a ping pong ball and paddle, a Basketball hoop, a punching dummy, a water bottle, a Radio and a Whiteboard up the ladder. The community board includes information about currently featured creator, Featured Rooms, featured Instagram postings and YouTube videos. The buttons to the right of the board open the Privacy Policy and Help Center in your web browser. The one door in the room leads to the Rec Center from where more doors lead to the Games. To go through the door, teleport into it or walk close to it and pull the trigger of your controller. Holotar Helpers When you first enter your dorm room, there are several green icons hovering in various places. By pointing at them and pulling the trigger, you can start a Holotar Helper, who explains basic features of your dorm room and Rec Room in general. (You can reset all Holotar Helpers in your Watch Menu.) Dorm coc info icon.jpg|Clickable icon to start Holotar Helper Dorm coc holo helper.jpg|Holotar Helper explaining the code of conduct Mirror The mirror includes 4 buttons that allow you to change your facial features, change your hair and skin colors, buy and change clothing items, and open your saved outfits in your Watch Menu. To tap a button, approach the mirror, point at a button with your hand such that a laser pointer appears, and then pull the trigger of your controller. The first three buttons open further menus in the mirror: * The button with a face icon activates the facial features settings. Tap the eyes icon to edit your eyes, the mouth icon to edit your mouth, the arrow buttons to set the position of eyes or mouth, the plus and minus buttons to change the size of eyes or mouth, and the buttons on the right-hand side to choose the style of eyes and mouth. Note that you can drag the list of styles up and down. * The button with a palette icon activates the color settings. Tap the wig icon to set your main hair color, the beard icon to set your facial hair color, the avatar icon to set your skin color, and the colored buttons to choose a color (including colors of permanent hair dye potions). Note that you can drag the list of color buttons up and down. * The button with 4 clothing icons activates the clothing items. Tap the Rec Token icon in the top left to browse clothing items that you can buy and don't own yet. Tap the drawers icon to browse clothing items that you already own. Tap one of the category items (Hats, Hair, Accessories, Shirts, Gloves) to browse only items in that category. Tap one of the star icons to browse only items of a specify "rarity", i.e., in a certain price range. Tap the icon of a left hand, both hands, or right hand to determine which hand(s) to equip with the gloves that you select. You can select items to put on or to buy in the list on the right-hand side. Note that you can drag the list of items up and down. You can remove a clothing item from your avatar by selecting it again. *The bottom-most button opens the saved outfits menu in the Profile Menu of the Watch Menu. There, you can save your appearance (including facial features, hair color, skin color) as "saved outfits" or activate one of these outfits. Customizing Your Dorm Room Using the Maker Pen, you can customize your dorm room like any other Custom Room that you create. You can save changes with the "Save" button of the Details Tab of the This Room Menu of your Watch Menu. Concept Art Update History Category:Locations